Invierno
by Tepo
Summary: Jack es Miembro de los guardianes, pero aún siente un vacío: su parte humana. Elsa es la reina, viviendo rodeada de gente superficial que sólo la ve en ella una reina; pero ella también es una mujer. Ambos se encontrarán desatando una tormenta de sentimientos, y lo que podría ser un desastre mucho peor. Jelsa colaboración con Bassilix


**El siguiente es un fic colaborativo creado en conjunto con la talentosa autora (actualmente de wattpad) Bassilix. Ella llegó y me convenció de hacer un fic de una pareja que ciertamente siempre me ha encantado. Espero ser constante con este fic, confío en que mi gatuna colaboradora me jale las orejas para que eso sea posible.**

* * *

Los copos de nieve se iban juntando uno a uno mientras ella estaba frente a la ventana. Sus fríos ojos azules, bellos, melancólicos y anhelantes observaban hacia fuera sin mucha emoción el blanco paisaje que sólo el invierno podía otorgarle. Elsa sentía una inexplicable añoranza dentro de su pecho.

No lo había notado antes, pero se había convertido en una mujer, no sólo una mujer, una reina y una dama en todo el sentido de la palabra. Dulce, amable, delicada con una sonrisa modesta en sus labios. Perfecta.

De maneras muy discretas recibía halagos y cumplidos de los caballeros jóvenes de la aldea, pero ella los tomaba como simples palabras amables para la reina, nada en especial; un pequeño obsequio, como alguna rosa recién cortada o una humilde poesía recitada por algún juglar encantado con su belleza. Elsa sentía esos gentiles gestos como una llana cortesía, de todos modos, todos querían ganar el favor de la reina.

La bella rubia alzó los dedos frente a ella y se puso a contemplarlos. De entre ellos de repente empezaron a aparecer pequeñas estelas de escarcha fría y se puso a juguetear con su magia.

Para ella, el hielo que provenía de su interior le hacía sentir diferente, única, como si ese mundo en el que vivía no fuera hecho para ella. Como si no hubiera nadie que pudiera llegar a entenderla bien. Sonrió curiosa al recordar algo aún más curioso... en esas canciones románticas de sus admiradores... nadie mencionaba al hielo o a sus poderes. Sólo la nombraban a ella y a su incomparable belleza.

La mujer arrugó la frente un poco preocupada. Tal cómo sospechaba... muy en el fondo sus súbditos le temían a ella y a sus poderes, porque no era normal, porque era diferente a ellos. Tal vez por no parecerse a su hermana, por su suave y fría piel pálida o sus preciosos y helados ojos azules. No lo entendía pero era una exclusión silenciosa, no era admiración, no era cortesía o gentileza... era miedo a la terrible hechicera con la tempestad dentro de ella. O al menos eso era lo que sus inseguridades le hacían creer.

Elsa apretó las manos sobre pecho y de pronto fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la alegre voz de su hermana. Anna la vio en el fondo del pasillo y ambas intercambiaron miradas. Elsa le sonrió tranquilamente fingiendo estar bien, no quería preocuparla, y Anna se acercó a ella.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí tan sola?- preguntó la castaña. Elsa alzó la vista y lanzó un suspiro.

\- Nada. Nada... veía la nieve... es agradable- mintió la rubia volviendo a su antigua posición- estaba pensando un poco...

\- ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó su hermana casi adivinando sus pensamientos.

\- Eh. Sí, sí... algo así- Elsa no quería hablar sobre el tema ni siquiera con ella, su hermana y más grande confidente. Se había acostumbrado a guardar sus emociones dentro de sí, sus problemas para ella sola y para desviar la conversación se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió con sagacidad- Vi a Kristoff rondando el castillo hace un rato, por cierto- la menor alzó las cejas sorprendida. Elsa le sonrió con picardía- parecía que te estaba buscando- Anna sonrió sonrojada y esquivó la mirada.

\- No creí que llegaría tan temprano... ¿e-está aquí?- preguntó ansiosa la castaña. Elsa rió.

\- No. Le dije que se fuera- mintió con malicia.

\- ¿Eh? ¡¿Por qué?!

\- Es el repartidor oficial de hielo en el reino. Hizo su trabajo y se marchó- Anna hizo un puchero de malcriada y Elsa no pudo evitar reírse- ¿Qué?- Anna se lanzó sobre Elsa para hacerle cosquillas, ambas rieron y rieron hasta quedar exhaustas y una vez habiendo recuperado la compostura- me sorprende como han cambiado algunas cosas desde hace un año...

\- Sí. En especial como hemos cambiado tú y yo. Pasaron muchas locuras...

\- Jejeje sí...- respondió la rubia sin muchos ánimos de hablar y luego se atrevió a preguntarle algo un tanto personal a su hermana- ¿Cómo es él?- Anna se volvió a verla extrañada de su curiosidad.

\- ¿Cómo es quién?

\- Kristoff. ¿Cómo es?- la castaña rió confundida.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Tú lo conoces. Amable, valiente, gracioso... raro en ocasiones...

\- Me refiero...- bajó la mirada un poco avergonzada- ¿es lo que esperabas de alguien...?- Anna alzó la vista a su hermana y sonrió ampliamente.

\- Es más que eso- suspiró anhelante- No se trata exactamente de esperar algo de alguien, hermana, es más como... no se explicarlo, es como si algo dentro de ti te indicara quien es esa persona que te hace sentir... plena...- los ojos brillaban con intensidad, más que de costumbre.

\- ¿Cómo si antes no te sintieras completa?

-No- negó ella titubeando- es sólo que el amor todo lo cambia.

Anna soltó una carcajada infantil antes de girar sobre sí misma, con la mirada perdida.

-Todo es diferente- explicó ella con una amplia sonrisa- Las cosas que antes me daban miedo hacer, soy capaz de hacerlas a su lado; pero otras cosas que haría con naturalidad me dan vergüenza...

-Suena confuso- replicó Elsa alzando una ceja.

-Lo es... mucho- admitió ella encogiéndose de hombros- pero no lo cambiaría por nada. Saber solamente que él está a mi lado es suficiente para darle otro matiz al mundo; no es que haya estado incompleta antes, es simplemente ver el mundo un poco mas del mundo colorido y... romper toda rutina. Hacer de cada momento algo único.

A lo lejos, escucharon la voz de Kristoff preguntando por Anna. Ella saltó de alegría y se alejó un poco de su hermana mayor no sin antes darle una última mirada y sonreírle.

\- No es algo fácil de explicar, sólo tienes que sentirlo. Pero te aseguro que es más especial de lo que podrías imaginarte.

\- Princesa Anna...- llamó un sirviente entrando al salón.

\- Un segundo- luego de guiñarle el ojo se retiró dejando sola a la rubia con ese pensamiento.

\- Así que todo cambia ¿no?- Elsa siguió mirando hacia el cielo lanzando un suspiro de resignación- me pregunto cómo se sentirá...

Una fuerte ráfaga brisa fría acarició su rostro y Elsa cerró los ojos sintiendo el gélido abrazo del viento.

* * *

Por otra parte, en un lugar muy lejano al reino, se encontraba el cuartel general Norte, el líder de los guardianes, preparándose para su dura labor de cada año. Estaba supervisando cada movimiento en su fábrica de juguetes. Ese sería un gran año, no sólo porque había crecido la tasa de los niños bien portados sino que también contaría con la ayuda del nuevo guardián de la niñez. Parecía emocionado por ello, la cooperación de Jack Frost en la navidad de esa ocasión, ya que podría convertirla en la mejor temporada de todos los tiempos.

Esa vez sería su primer trabajo oficial como guardián. Una ocasión especial y Norte había invitado a sus compañeros a celebrar junto a él otro año de su espléndida labor, llevando a todos los niños del mundo felicidad, asombro y sobre todo esperanza.

Como siempre el primero en llegar fue el imponente Conejo de Pascuas. Un gran y fornido conejo forrado en pelaje grisáceo con tribales negros hizo acto de escena en el cuartel de uno de sus compañeros, con su típico semblante serio, aunque no podía negar que el volver a ver sus amigos le daba gusto.

Un poco de tiempo después aparecieron volando por la ventana la colorida Hada de los dientes junto con unas cuantas de sus pequeñas ayudantes y no muy lejos de ella dejando una estela de arena dorada entró Meme, el guardián de los dulces sueños. Contentos los dos de encontrarse con sus entrañables amigos.

Pero esperen, faltaba alguien...

Las haditas ansiosas buscaron con la mirada aquí y allá los dientes blancos del guardián más joven. Hada miró igual de inquisitiva a sus compañeros quienes también se estaban preguntando lo mismo.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Aún no llega? No habla muy bien de él que sea tan poco constante. ¿Deberíamos reconsiderarlo?- esbozó burlón el conejo cuando de repente una brisa helada le congeló los bigotes.

\- Repite eso, bola de pelos- replicó el chico albino de cuclillas sobre el borde de una ventana en lo más alto de la fábrica.

\- ¿Entrada triunfal? Qué original...

\- Ten cuidado, Jack. Esa estructura no se ve muy estable- esbozó algo angustiada el Hada de los dientes. Jack rió jactancioso y se puso de pie.

\- No te preocupes, Hada- dijo golpeando el báculo contra el suelo, formando una rampa de hielo- lo tengo todo controlaaaa~- pero el peso del chico y el hielo hicieron ceder el marco de la ventana haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio.

Jack hizo una maniobra echando su cuerpo hacia adelante en un intento por mantenerse en el aire, pero algo salió mal; lanzó un segundo hechizo haciendo una nueva estructura de hielo y buscó aterrizar en ella y deslizarse hacia el suelo.

Los guardianes veían con asombro y algo de susto como el muchacho intentaba controlar su situación. Jack lanzó un tercer hechizo, pero este rebotó en unos discos de acero golpeando y congelando accidentalmente a unos duendes de Norte. La magia del albino se había salido de control y no podía detenerse. Intentó hacer un último hechizo haciendo explotar una bola de nieve dentro de toda la fábrica y tapando las máquinas de trabajo y al personal. Jack finalmente logró controlar su aterrizaje aunque fue demasiado tarde y terminó por caer en una suave pila de peluches de felpa y la nieve que había provocado hacía unos segundos. Jack desapareció dentro de los muñecos y los cuatro guardianes salieron disparados hacia donde él estaba.

El chico salió aturdido de la montaña de nieve y peluches frotándose la cabeza, mareado de tantas vueltas.

\- ¡Jack!- exclamó la guardiana saltando hacia él- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupada tomando entre sus manos las mejillas del chico.

\- S-Sí, Hada. Sólo un poco atur-¡gah-hey!- no pudo terminar la frase cuando el Hada abrió bruscamente su boca y empezó a inspeccionar.

\- 30, 31, 32... Están completos- repuso sonriendo aliviada y se alejó. Meme le dio la mano para ayudarle a levantarse y el conejo no podía aguantar la risa.

Pero de repente se calló cuando vio el serio semblante de Norte quien observaba severamente al chico. Jack sólo pudo esbozar una risa nerviosa y empezar a buscar excusas.

\- ¡Lo sé! Lo sé, eso fue imprudente de mi parte y todavía no estoy controlando bien mis nuevos poderes y debo tener más cuidado. De verdad lo siento... Yo...- Jack se quedó en silencio cuando el gran hombre de rojo le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió tranquilamente. Jack se abrazó a su báculo sabiendo lo que eso significaba.

No era la primera ni sería la última vez que Norte lo regañaría.

Luego de eso el guardián se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia su oficina privada. El albino dio una mirada de pasada a los demás y se pegó detrás de él.

\- Está en problemas...- esbozó el conejo como ya acostumbrado a esa situación. Los otros dos lo vieron dándole la razón.

Ya en la oficina, Norte se sentó en su silla y observó a Jack que estaba apenas entrando. Este lo atisbó y sonrió nervioso.

-Oye, lo de allá afuera sí que se puso muy loco- comentó sonriendo ampliamente, pero el semblante del mayor no cambió; el joven aclaró su garganta, lanzó un suspiro y se resolvió a hablar- mira, sé que debo ser más responsable con el uso de mi magia, de hecho sólo quería jugarles una pequeña broma y se salió del control... definitivamente es algo que no volverá a suceder. Fue un accidente...- esbozó excusándose y se detuvo durante unos segundos, miró fijamente al hombre de rojo y buscó decir algo más- Amo ser un guardián, Norte. Y que los niños finalmente me tomen en cuenta es genial pero...- se sentó sobre un baúl encajando los brazos sobre sus rodillas- a veces sólo quiero divertirme... hacer tonterías como antes.

Norte lo miró seriamente y lanzó un suspiro bastante calmado se puso de pie y caminó hacia él.

\- Creo ya haber hablado de esto contigo- Jack asintió- hay un momento para jugar, y ese es cuando estamos con los niños- declaró Norte sonriendo con calidez- y tienes razón, la diversión siempre es necesaria, pero ahora no podemos retrasarnos, no en un día como hoy, a 72 horas para Navidad. No quiero decir que mi festividad sea más especial que las de los otros guardianes, sólo que después del desastre al iniciar el año debemos cerrarlo con broche de oro.

-Yo ni siquiera tengo festividad- murmuró cínico el chico cruzándose de brazos y rodando los ojos.

Norte lo observó con interés, alzando una ceja, y procedió a sentarse a un lado de Jack con tranquilidad. Lo tomó de un hombro y le dio una palmada.

\- ¿Es eso lo que te molesta, Jack?

\- N-no... Bueno, si... - Jack sacudió la cabeza y soltó un suspiro- Digo... no lo se, Norte. Yo... por más que lo intente, todavía siento que no pertenezco aquí- el guardián mayor lo miró extrañado.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- Jack se puso de pie frente a él.

\- Me refiero... ¡Ser un guardián de verdad es increíble! Pero... pero cuando no estoy con ustedes... cuando Conejo y tú están alistándose para el próximo año o Hada y Meme atienden a los niños mientras duermen... ¡Yo no descanso! Siempre estoy yendo de aquí y allá, porque los niños necesitan divertirse, ¡son niños! ¡No paran! Y debo estar en mil lugares a la vez, ingeniando siempre una nueva forma de divertirlos con o sin nieve- miró al bastón en su mano- es por eso que estoy perdiendo el control de mi báculo, ya no es sólo darles diversión cuando haya frío. Y no tengo ayudantes como Hada o Conejo, no trabajo un sólo día al año o cuando los niños descansan ¡es agotador! De hecho, mientras estoy aquí, hay un gran número de niños que no consiguen como divertirse y se hunden en esas consolas de videojuegos, la computadora o el televisor. ¡Perdiendo la infancia en esos aparatos!- Jack lanzó un suspiro de resignación, cayó hacia atrás sentándose sobre la madera del escritorio y sonrió serenamente- pero a pesar de todo eso, el verlos jugando y escucharlos reír es suficiente para mí, aunque ni siquiera sepan mi nombre...- Norte alzó las cejas como habiéndose dado cuenta de cual era el meollo del asunto al que el joven guardián quería llegar. Tal vez sólo desahogarse y tener algunas palabras de aliento.

\- Jack, ser guardián no se trata de tener fama o festividades. Tu mejor que nadie lo sabe: todo lo que hacemos, lo hacemos por los niños. Únicamente por ellos, para que tengan una infancia plena y llena de alegría y que cuando sean mayores puedan tener hermosos recuerdos de una niñez alegre llena de risas y esperanza. ¡Ese es nuestro propósito!- exclamó Norte con una alegre sonrisa. Jack alzó la vista y rió por lo bajo.

\- Lo sé, Norte, pero mi problema no es ser guardián o trabajar tanto y tan duro sin recibir nada a cambio. El asunto es otro- el barbudo se quedó en silencio y atónito por no haber dado en el clavo, sin embargo, no tenía la capacidad de saber lo que de verdad le estaba ocurriendo a ese muchacho frente a él- hay ciertos momentos donde tengo un pequeño descanso de todo, de los niños y de mi trabajo como guardián, y en ese tiempo sólo puedo sentarme y pensar... pensar en muchas cosas... Y a pesar que lo intente, parecerme a ustedes... siempre termino por darme cuenta que yo soy diferente, Norte. Alguna vez fui un humano y eso hace que tantas preguntas pasen por mi cabeza...

Jack caminó hasta el centro de la oficina, cabizbajo. El guardián de rojo esperó pacientemente a que el joven continuara.

\- Es grandioso estar con ustedes, pero últimamente he estado pensando mucho.. sobre mí en aquel tiempo, sobre qué habrá pasado con esa familia que tuve... sobre qué habría sido de mi vida si no...

-¿Si no te hubieras convertido en Jack Frost?- completó Norte para evitar tocar el tema de la muerte.

Jack asintió resignado y entendiendo la indirecta de Norte.

\- Muchacho, de verdad quisiera poder ayudarte con eso que sientes, y en algún momento todos los guardianes tuvimos inseguridades, y tal vez no podamos entender de verdad lo que estás sintiendo, pero espero que siempre tengas algo muy presente: tú tienes un lugar aquí con nosotros, uno muy importante.

Jack dejó escapar un asomo de sonrisa que recogió de inmediato y bajó la cabeza.

\- Es sólo que de verdad soy diferente a ustedes... Es todo- Norte le sonrió- intento ser como ustedes pero simplemente no encajo bien... y me siento solo, a veces... creo que es ese lado humano que... que todavía no abandono, se siente incompleto, como si... como si faltara algo de mí.

\- Todos somos diferentes, Jack y eso es lo que nos hace especiales. Conoces tu centro, ¿no es así?- Jack rió por lo bajo. Hablar con el hombre de rojo siempre lo reconfortaba- Bueno, creo que será mejor que vaya a ver qué haré con toda esa nieve- replicó Norte un poco burlón y Jack cambió de expresión a una de genuina vergüenza.

\- ¡Oh sí, claro! Lo había olvidado. Lo siento. Nada de esto tiene que ver con lo del accidente. Sólo tenía que... necesitaba... despejar mi cabeza, ¿me entiendes?

\- Comprendo exactamente a lo que te refieres, hijo- esbozó bromista el guardián.

\- ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?- Norte rió.

\- Creo que ya has hecho bastante por hoy- esbozó el barbudo jocoso y luego miró enternecido la cara enrojecida de vergüenza del joven guardián- escucha, estás aquí porque tendrás un papel muy importante para esta navidad y cuando sea el momento necesitaré de ti más que nunca- el albino observó expectante al guardián y este abrió la puerta- mientras tanto, ¿qué tal si te quedas aquí y escuchas un poco de música?- la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Jack se borró de inmediato con esa frase y el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse.

El joven guardián suspiró resignado y de mala gana puso el tocadiscos haciéndole caso a la sugerencia de su superior. Jack se lanzó en la silla de Norte y empezó a girarla aburrido.

\- "Jack, no hagas esto. Jack, no hagas aquello"- replicó burlón- ser guardián es genial pero...- pensó cabizbajo tamborileando con los dedos sobre los descansa brazos de la silla al compás de la música- siento que estoy siendo una carga para ellos...- exteriorizó con un poco de pesar y se paró de la silla empezando a deambular de un lado al otro.

Jack de pronto se sintió extrañamente deprimido. Las cosas últimamente no le resultaban como las quería; no sólo se trataba de los niños, se trataba de sí mismo; todo ese sobre esfuerzo solo era un pretexto para mantener su mente ocupada. Un pretexto para no pensar en todo lo que precisamente acababa de expresar. Era más fácil simplemente divertirse sin pensar en el futuro, o en el pasado. No era que quisiera ser humano, al lo contrario, quería dejar de sentirse humano. No le servía de nada aferrarse a algo que nunca podría ser, y sólo buscaba sentirse como un guardián completo, cumplir las expectativas de Norte y los otros. Era irónico pensar que posiblemente Coco fuera quien mejor lo entendiera.

Sin embargo, como guardián tampoco lograba dar la talla. Quizás el ser un guardián de la niñez era un cargo que al final le quedó demasiado grande. Llegó a pensar que tal vez El Hombre de la Luna se había equivocado al escogerlo ¿Por qué él sobre todos los demás? Ya sabía que su centro era la diversión pero, ¿Qué era la diversión limitada por reglas de comportamiento? ¿Cual era el chiste de todo eso? A su gusto, los guardianes complicaban innecesariamente las cosas.

Jack estando un poco curioso asomó la cabeza fuera de la oficina de Norte y tuvo una vista perfecta del caos que él había provocado. Todo estaba cubierto de nieve y había un pésimo funcionamiento en la maquinaria de la fábrica. Tanto duendes como guardianes estaban muy ocupados intentando deshacer la nieve compactada entre los engranajes de las maquinas y la escarcha suelta que no dejaba de caer de otros artefactos.

El chico miró esto avergonzado y volvió a entrar a la oficina, cerrando la puerta con mucho cuidado para no provocar ningún sonido y delatar su presencia.

\- Soy un desastre...- se llevó la mano a la cara resbalando al suelo- lo arruiné todo- alzó la vista al techo- No puedo ser humano. No puedo ser guardián...- se paró de golpe con algo de coraje- ¡esto es ridículo!- exclamó malcriado lanzando una patada al aire, pero en un mal cálculo el impacto dio a parar en una repisa.

Jack sintió una corriente pasarle del pie al espinazo y lanzó un alarido de dolor cayendo al suelo.

Una vez recuperándose del golpe se fijó con qué se había dado y se sorprendió. El albino estaba frente a un estante abierto pero estaba más interesado en lo que había en su interior. El guardián se encontró con esferas de transportación que parecían meticulosamente seleccionadas en la oficina de Norte. Miró curioso los nombres de las locaciones pero ninguna le pareció conocida, ninguna era familiar, cada nombre era más extraño que el anterior.

El chico se puso a inspeccionar cada vez más curioso por el hallazgo. Observó detenidamente cada orbe que tenía en su interior un remolino de humo e imágenes abstractas pero hubo una en especial que le llamó la atención.

Jack tomó la delicada esfera de cristal entre sus dedos y la miró profundamente. Algo en esa bola de vidrio lo había abstraído, lo que estaba en su interior le parecía extrañamente conocido. Algo familiar.

\- ¿Esto es... nieve?- susurró mientras veía la ventisca dentro de ella- ¿Cómo es posible?- el albino siguió absorto en la imagen frente a sus ojos cuando de pronto un sonido algo fuerte lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad. La aguja del tocadiscos resbaló sobre el acetato mal puesto.

Jack aturdido por la impresión dejó resbalar torpemente la esfera de sus manos.

\- No, no, no, no, no...

No fue lo suficientemente rápido y no pudo atrapar la esfera antes que esta golpeara contra el suelo. Jack tragó un bulto angustiado al ver el artefacto rodar en el piso unos metros lejos de él pero sintió un pequeño respiro al ver que esta no se había accionado. Suspiró aliviado y se acercó a recogerla para volverla a poner en su lugar.

\- Eso estuvo cerca...- murmuró todavía riendo nervioso. Caminó hacia la bola y cuando la iba a tomar la hizo rodar un milímetro más e inesperadamente el portal se abrió, Jack intentó alejarse del vórtice en el suelo pero trastabilló cayendo y siendo arrastrado hacia dentro. El albino dio un último grito de ayuda antes que el portal se cerrara haciéndolo viajar a través del tiempo y el espacio a un lugar desconocido.

* * *

 **Core note:**

Se podría decir que este es un especial de navidad, así que disfruten xD…

Solo se trata de un prólogo, pero tenemos bastante clara la dirección de la historia; la verdad es un proyecto que me emociona y espero que todo salga perfecto. Por favor, apoyen el proyecto si les ha gustado, dejando un comentario.  
También les recuerdo que estará disponible en wattpad si les es más cómodo, bajo el. Mismo nombre, portada pero en la cuenta de mi amiga Bassilix.

Muchas gracias por su tiempo y esperen el próximo capítulo!


End file.
